


What Sweet Seduction

by flickawhip



Series: Multiple Female Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie and Mickie Imagines





	1. Stephanie McMahon

\- Stephanie blushes the second you give her flowers  
\- She teases you about having a slight girl-crush  
\- She gets horribly flustered when you ask her out  
\- First date goes well  
\- She’s still shy  
\- You woo her harder  
\- Chocolates get you a smile  
\- “Just trying to please my Princess...”  
\- You tease her by flirting with her in public  
\- Loves to kiss you in secret  
\- Finally agrees to date you  
\- She’s innocent but protective  
\- Stands up for you   
\- Bossy  
\- Very tender when you get hurt protecting her  
\- Emotional  
\- Nervous  
\- Trusts you instantly  
\- She loves when you bring her roses ‘Just because’  
\- You become her first and only love  
\- Fights both her brother and father for you  
\- Loves when you pick her up  
\- “My Princess.”  
\- “My Angel.”  
\- She’s yours  
\- You get to take her ‘innocence’  
\- You show off when she’s on your arm  
\- “Marry Me?”


	2. Mickie James

\- Doesn’t trust you at first  
\- Tries to refuse the flowers  
\- “You just want to make me look crazy...”  
\- She is hard to please  
\- Hard to woo  
\- You love her harder  
\- You love her louder  
\- You don’t stop trying  
\- Her guard breaks down slowly  
\- “You really love me?”  
\- She’s nervous  
\- Terrified really  
\- Shy when in public  
\- Starts to talk about Trish  
\- Can’t quite believe someone loves her  
\- “You chose me?”  
\- Her smile is radiant every time you repeat yourself  
\- She loves watching you break Trish down  
\- Laughs happily when you punish Lita too  
\- She takes the flowers now  
\- Lets you tag with her  
\- Starts to love you back  
\- Giggles when you yell at people for being mean  
\- Mistletoe kisses  
\- You treat her kindly  
\- Take your time with the mistletoe  
\- Take your time to woo her  
\- She loves flowers now  
\- Chocolates too  
\- She’s yours   
\- “My Wolf”  
\- “My Psycho”  
\- She isn’t afraid of the name anymore  
\- She has you


End file.
